The Angel
by Sanyou's trial triangle
Summary: During a boring meeting in the hall of ledgends an unexpected delivery comes on the ledgendaries doorstep. AU
1. Chapter 1

The angel

Prologue

All she could remember before she fainted next to her pokemon was darkness. There was movement that she could barely detect and her pokemon were all too weak. The downpour had soaked her to the bone and she started to feel very sleepy. As she struggled to keep her eyes open she saw a man with spikey blue-gray hair. Her eyes widen a bit but closed soon after as she slumped to the ground on the verge of passing out. She then closed her eyes and let the darkness swallow her.

Chapter 1

Blah blah blah blah was what all Giratina heard as he was coiled up on his seat listening to his dad, Arceus, drone on and on about stuff that didn't concern him. Currently Giratina was in his seat during a meeting in the Hall of Origin. As his eyes scanned the table at the counsel room he could already see that Mew had fallen asleep sitting straight up, as had Jirachi, Celebi and Manaphy. Giratina couldn't blame them, they were a little young to be sitting through one of Arceus' long speeches.

Darkrai on the other hand was looking as bored as Giratina felt. Cresselia had long given up on poking him to pay attention to Arceus and was sitting next to him looking equally bored.

Kyurem was glaring at his twin children as if daring them to toe the line. He had decided to sit this meeting through in human form but that didn't make his look one bit less frightening. Reshiram and Zekrom caught their father's eye and their quiet bickering stopped suddenly.

Dialga and Palkia, Giratina's younger twin brothers, were both in human form and were playing with their orbs. The rest of the legendary group were either trying to pay attention but failing or looking bored out of their minds.

Giratina sighed and closed his eyes hoping to sleep through the rest of the meeting and drown out Arceus' speech about whatever. Sadly, he was sorely mistaken.

BOOM! There was suddenly a loud burst that made everyone jump and wake up if sleeping. Kyurem was the first one out of his seat and walked over to the door leading to the counsel room and yanked it open despite still being in his human form. Everyone in the room went silent when they heard Kyurem gasp and suddenly stoop over.

Giratina shot up and flew over towards where Kyurem was. Kyurem had stood up and in his arms what seemed to be pile of fabric with feathers floating here and there. Then Giratina's expression turned into one of shock and disbelief when Kyurem gently pulled away some of the pieces of fabric that Giratina had now gathered that they were clothes.

Eyes closed and mouth slightly open to allow air Giratina was staring right into the face of a human girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ugh. That was all she felt like. Waves upon waves of dizziness. Falling, falling, falling. All she saw was pitch black. Then she heard a faint murmuring somewhere in the darkness. She forced her eyes open and first thing she saw was a pinkish purplish haired teen? Or man standing over her with big baby blue eyes. He also was starting to lean forward.

Naturally she sat up quickly and let out a startled yelp before almost falling out of whatever the heck she was in. The teen jerked up, surprised at her getting up and dashing out of the room and slamming the door behind him. The girl stared at the door as she gasped for breath as her sluggish brain processed what had just happened.

First, she was in a room. It was covered in velvet and dark red curtains around the bed that could be pulled down. Second, there seemed to be drapes covering the walls. Third, she seemed to be dressed in a simple, white nightgown that went all the way to her ankles. Fourth ….. Man this list was starting to get long.

She hopped out of the bed, and found her own clothes draped over a chair all clean and dry. She frowned because she remembered that before she passed out it was raining really badly out there. Wherever that was. She quickly dressed and walked slowly over to the door. She grasped the doorknob and turned.

The door slowly creaked open allowing the smallest amount of light in. She carefully poked her head out of the room and gazed around. The bright hallway was a complete contrast to the room she came from. It gave a cheery and happy look with tables that dotted the sides, some with flowers in vases.

She tiptoed out into the hall, half expecting someone to turn the corner and see her. But the hall was deserted. She moved as quickly and quietly as possible down the hall in a random direction and hoped it led to the exit.

As she was passing by a slightly ajar door however and door flew open with an almighty bang into the wall. She froze and turned. Her frightened gaze met a pair of golden eyes that seemed to be glaring and pinning her to the ground. The eyes were frozen gold burning yet freezing at the same time. As she stood there frozen in place, her mind was screaming run and get away. But all she could do was to stand there hopelessly and stare, waiting.

Suddenly, her body remembered how to move and she ran down the hall, hoping she would find the exit. She turned the corner and crashed into someone big and flew backwards from the impact. Before she had time to process what had happened a pair of strong arms lifted her up and carried her bridal style. She turned to look at who had picked her up; she met the set of golden eyes that she had seen before.

A bit embarrassed, she turned to look at the person she had crashed into. The man was dressed in all black with a sort of black cape behind him. He had pale skin but electric blue eyes. He also had a shock of white hair that covered his left eye and stopped right above his shoulders. He also had on a blood red scarf that covered part of his mouth.

Then she looked at her "captor". He also had a scarf but it was a grayish ice blue. His hair was spiky and a little messy and the same color of his scarf. His eyes now were a soft liquid gold. He was wearing a gray button down and an ice blue tie. He had long gray pants and his shoes were black. He also was wearing a dark gray blazer that seemed to be thrown on in a rush. He seemed to have circles under his eyes.

She was jolted out of her thoughts when she realized that the man was carrying her back to her "room". She tried to struggle but gave up the moment she realized that his grip was really tight. She just buried her face in her hands and waited.

She found herself being gently set on a bed and when she looked around it was the room she woke up in. She sat up quickly and immediately regretted it because her head started to spin. So she flopped back down and turned her head to the side. The man seemed to have found a chair and was sitting in it watching her. His hands were folded and he seemed to be analyzing her.

She blushed a little and turned her head around, glad that the room was dim.

"What's your name?" the question startled her and she whipped her head to look back at the man with golden eyes.

"Alexandra," she replied, " but I guess you can call me Alex." The man went back to studying her. Wanting to end the awkward moment Alex asked,

"What's yours?" the man's gaze seem to now only focus on her and she shifted a little, feeling really uncomfortable.

"They call me Kyurem," at this Alex's eyes widened and the only thing she could think of was _His name is the name of the legendary pokemon at the Giant Chasm._

Now she was in way over her head.


End file.
